dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta... Saiyan Style!
"Vegeta... Saiyan Style!" is the twenty fourth episode of the Vegeta Saga and the twenty fourth overall episode in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on May 10, 1997. Summary While on their way back to the Kame House, Krillin spots the Power Ball in the distance. He then begins to tremble, remembering Goku's Great Ape transformations. Feeling Vegeta's increase in power, Gohan becomes worried for his father and decides to go back and help him. Unable to stop him, Krillin returns as well. Back on the battlefield, Goku does his best against the transformed Vegeta. However, Vegeta is amazingly fast and agile for his size, as well as ten times stronger than he was in his previous form, and Goku begins to lose his energy. During the chase, Goku realizes that he himself was the terrible monster of the full moon that his grandfather told him about many years ago, as well as the one who actually killed him during a merciless rampage. Putting aside his feelings of guilt, Goku prepares to retaliate against Vegeta. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Baba manages to get the battle onto her Crystal Ball. Goku prepares to create a Spirit Bomb. In order to but the time he needs to concentrate, he uses the Solar Flare technique to temporarily blind Vegeta, then flies off to a safe distance. Once safely away, Goku stretches his arms out and begins to gathering energy from everything in nature,and once enough energy is obtained, he concentrates it all into his fist. However, just before he can fire, Vegeta recovers and launches a Super Galick Blaster at Goku, catching him by surprise. Goku subsequently takes the full force of the attack and loses his energy for the Spirit Bomb. Exhausted by the strain from gathering energy, Goku is unable to dodge Vegeta for long before Vegeta pins him and crushes both of his legs by stomping on them. Goku manages to retaliate by firing the last of his energy directly into Vegeta's eye, damaging it severely. Furious at the loss of half his vision, Vegeta grabs Goku in his hands and begins to squeeze him to death. Yajirobe watches as Goku is slowly crushed. He is convinced that not helping Goku is the right thing to do, as there is little he can do. Gohan and Krillin arrive on the scene. Krillin recognizes Vegeta's Great Ape form, and rushes to the ground with Gohan. There, they stumble upon Yajirobe's hiding spot. After Yajirobe fills them in, Krillin puts together a plan to cut off Vegeta's tail, returning him to normal. As Yajirobe flees the scene, Gohan begins yelling at Vegeta to release his father. Major events *Vegeta transforms into a Great Ape. Changes *Blood has been removed from all characters. Trivia *This is the only time in the manga where a character retains their consciousness and control after transforming into a Great Ape. *Due to a mistranslation, Goku apparently believes Vegeta, in his Great Ape form, to be the one responsible for destroying the Martial Arts Stadium and crushing his grandfather. This is likely because Goku was referring to the Great Ape in a generic way, and not specifically Vegeta himself, but since the ''Dragon Ball'' anime was dubbed into English at a later date, FUNimation did not know this and believed Goku was referring to Vegeta. This is corrected in the FUNimation re-dub, which was produced after they dubbed Dragon Ball. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Vegeta... Saiyan Style! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z